The popular Request-to-Send/Clear-to-Send (RTS/CTS) mechanism used in WiFi wireless networks provides numerous benefits, including mitigation of the hidden terminal problem and establishment of protection for the subsequent data exchange between two devices. Recently, the same RTS/CTS exchange has been proposed for mmWave (e.g., 60 GHz) communications, which are characterized by directional communications. However, due to the nature of directional transmissions and receptions, a new type of hidden terminal problem has been introduced which is not resolved by the standard RTS/CTS protocol. For example, when a first device has established a directional link with a second device in a direction that encompasses an unrelated third device, and detects an RTS from that third device, the first device knows to sets its Network Allocation Vector (NAV) so that it won't transmit during the time period specified in that RTS. However, when the directionality is such that the first device detects the RTS but the second device does not, the second device may transmit its own RTS to the first device, but the first device cannot transmit a CTS back because its own NAV was set by the first RTS. When the second device doesn't receive the expected CTS, it may initiate unneeded corrective action, such as repeating the RTS several times, and if it assumes the directional link has been lost, initiating a time consuming and unnecessary beam forming operation.